


Time to Go

by lady_darkstreak



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_darkstreak/pseuds/lady_darkstreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the end isnt always the end....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Go

A soft breeze blew and rustled through the grass. The view was peaceful with its rolling hills, stretching beaches and lazy surf. The sun was setting, clueing the world that it only had a few hours left to enjoy the daylight. 

Daxter looked around. He didn’t know where he was or how he got here. That should probably concern him. But it didn’t. He just felt peaceful. 

At first he didn’t notice that he had company. But sitting next to him was another man. He had blonde and green hair, tanned skin and deep blue eyes that showed a lifetime of knowledge. 

“Hey.” Daxter acknowledged. 

The man smiled at him. “Hi.” 

Daxter looked back towards the water. “where are we?” 

“I’m not sure.” The blonde answered. “I don’t think it really matters. I was just waiting for you.” 

His ear twitched of its own accord. “I know you, don’t it?” 

“I think so.” 

“…… Jak?” 

He smiled and nodded. 

“are we dead?” 

“yeah.” He breathed. 

“oh..” 

The silence comfortably settled over them. It wasn’t until Daxter looked up and noticed the first twinkling of stars did he break that silence. “what happens now?” 

“we go.” 

“go? Go where?” 

Jak shrugged. “we just go. I was only here to wait for you. Now it’s time to go.” 

Daxter noticed that the darker it got, the more clearly he could see softly glowing wings stretching out from Jak’s back, the breeze wafting them as easily as it did the surrounding foliage. The strange sight was accepted without question. “will we ever come back?” 

“I don’t think we can.” 

That should have scared him. But it didn’t. he was okay with the unknown. “then we should get going.” 

Together, they stood up and walked. Following a path that neither of them could see and when darkness fell true they continued on. Leaving this world of peaceful hills and lazy surf to find the next world. The next life. 

Or maybe they would find nothing at all. Just a vast expanse of emptiness that surrounded all of eternity. 

Either way, they were going to find out together. 

 

end


End file.
